Sora stole my boy uh I mean best friend!
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: He ignored me... ALL NIGHT! Damn him... All for a stupid videogame! Watch out, Li Syaoran... I'll teach you to ignore me... Let's see how you like it, huh? So... here's my plan... I'm gonna ignore you this morning. SxS oneshot.


**Hey guys. Another one shot from me. Just so you guys know, this story was inspired by a real conversation about real people, though I _did_ change the names and some details. I'd like to thank Amai.kukisan666.'- for inspiring this story and giving it her stamp of approval (wink). Oh, and for adding Syaoran's dialogue and actions! Couldn't have done it without you!**

**I don't think there's much I can say about this one… It's basically what happens after Syaoran ignores Sakura all night while he plays a videogame. Of course, this videogame is the KH2 one… as you can see. Kinda based on a true story, though the actual story here is made up. Lemme explain… the KH2 thing is real, but the scenario that we've written here is fake. Ok? Good.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS. Technically, I don't even own the plot… O.o' But I own the rights to post it, so there! I don't own KH2 either. I don't even have a copy of it (cries)**

**Enjoy the story!

* * *

**

**Sora stole my boy- uh... I mean best friend!**

School was always the worst part of my day, and I was in a bad mood to boot. I pushed my way through the other students to my second period class of the day.

I grumbled and sat at my desk, musing over my bad mood. You wanna know _why_ I was in such a bad mood? Well… I suppose I'll tell you.

My boy- uh, I mean _best_ _friend_ recently got the new Kingdom Hearts 2 game. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking; 'jealousy much?' Well, yeah… but not for the reason you think. I mean, yeah I want the game – it's supposed to be awesome! I'll tell you why I'm so pissed.

_Sora stole my boy-_ uh… I mean _best friend_!

I am _not_ kidding! He was seriously playing it _all night_! There I was, waiting for him on MSN, and he's off with Sora in some fantasy la-la land! I got _so_ pissed at him! Still am, actually.

Plus, being in love with him doesn't help matters any. And it's not like he doesn't know! I mean, I practically _told_ him last month. If he doesn't know by now, then he is the densest person in the history of the universe.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, the classroom door slide open. I watched Sato Katsu walk in with the hugest grin on his face. Ugh. He makes me sick. He is like the school's worst player. He thinks he's God's gift to women. Well, _news flash_! You ain't buddy! I seemed to be the only girl on this God-forsaken planet who thought so, though. And I was the only one he was paying any attention to. I sighed. _Why me_?

Thankfully, he sat on the opposite side of the classroom from me. I turned to talk to Suzuki Isamu on my left as Li Syaoran, my best friend and the man that I'm in love with, walked in. He sat on my right side, grinning at me. I had refused to acknowledge his presence for about an hour now, and I could tell he was getting a bit irritated.

"Hey, Sakura." He said with a laugh in his voice. Damn him and his inability to take things seriously! I kept ignoring him and talking to Isamu. Damnit why won't Syaoran leave me alone? He doesn't get that I'm pissed at him, obviously! Short of me telling him to piss off, I don't think there's any other way of getting him to leave me alone – and I doubt that'd work either.

Damn, why couldn't it have been Eriol who got caught up in the game? Tomoyo's outta town so I don't think she'd care. Plus, Eriol has been really annoying lately. I mean, I was stuck talking to him all night last night. About, guess who? Yeah, Tomoyo! I was wishing that Syaoran and Eriol would switch, just for one night…

I was still talking to Isamu when the bell rang. He'd just asked me to eat recess with him – aww it was so cute how he was so shy! – when Syaoran decided he was going to get possessive of me and step in the middle. I politely declined Isamu with an apology and turned around, not looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him again. I glared at him as he tried to kiss my forehead. I dodged him and hissed at him. He looked a little shocked – I'd never resisted before, so I guess it's normal to be surprised.

"Is there something I can do for you?" I asked. "If not then leave me alone." I hissed. He looked taken aback for a second, before a grin formed on his face. Damnit why did he have to look so cute?

"Well…" He pretended to think. "There _is_ something…" I shrugged.

"Too bad." I said indifferently.

"But I like it when you're bad." He said mischievously. I slapped him across the face. I swear he looked like he enjoyed it, which just made me shiver inwardly.

"Go away and leave me alone." I said dangerously. "You didn't see me buggin' you when you were off with Sora." I walked off, leaving him behind. It didn't take him long to catch up to me with a glare.

"Well, you don't see me bugging you when Katsu's all over you." I almost scoffed. Oh, he walked right into this one!

"Oh, so you don't care about me now, huh?" My voice rose a notch to sound almost hysterical. "Well Katsu actually annoys me. Sora doesn't annoy you, does he? Maybe I _want_ you to get in the way when Katsu's all over me!" His eyes went wide as he looked me over.

"You do?" He started glaring at me again. I waited for the next predictable line. "Well, it doesn't look like it!" There we go.

Let me explain something. Katsu thinks he is God's gift to women – which I have already stated is not the case – and seems to want _me_. Syaoran get really jealous when I talk to him. I mean, it's not like I even enjoy it! Every time he talks to me I let him talk until he runs out of things to say, and then I punch him when he turns away. _How_ he can still think I want him, I'll never know.

"Why do you think I hit him all the time?" I countered. "Do you actually think I _like_ being harassed by some chauvinistic pig who is molesting me in his mind?" Hell no!

"How should _I_ know? It's not like _I_ don't like it when you do it to me!" Oh my God… he didn't did he? Damnit I was desperate not to go red. Instead, I just snorted.

"Like I'd ever be that sick." I said in a disgusted voice. He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, but you would. You have no idea of what's going on inside my head…" He trailed off with a smirk on his face. I glared at him. Honestly, this is where glasses come in handy – it's freaky to see a person shorter than you glaring at you over the top of their glasses! I've seen it!

"You're sick, you know that? Really sick."

"Yeah, I know." He bent down to my ear. "But you like it." I pulled a horrified face.

"Eww!" He raised and eyebrow at me.

"What's with the face?" It's probably new for him to see a face like this after saying something like that to me. I mean, I actually tease him about it when he says that… kind of like 'maybe I do. You never know, right? But you ain't gonna know anyway so stop looking at me like that!' And after that you could insert his puppy dog face. But, instead of teasing him, I went with something different this time.

"I _just_ realized how gross you are." I scrunched up my nose. "Like really. Bleh!" I pretended to gag. He laughed at me.

"Oh, yeah?" I glared at him.

"Yeah!" He pouted for a second, before pulling his famous puppy dog face.

"Now I'm hurt…" He was trying to make me guilty. Well, that problem was easily fixed. I just turned around and didn't look at him. He put his hands on my shoulders from behind. "Sakura…" He said softly. I shrugged his hands off violently.

"Don't touch me." I spat out. He frowned.

"Ok, that's it." Uh oh… It's never good when he says that…"What's wrong with you today? You're never like this!" I started to walk away into a crowd of people, heading out for recess.

"Nothing's wrong!" I shouted over my shoulder, still walking. "I just hate it when I have to compete with a _video game_ for attention! If it's so interesting then why are you wasting your time with me and not playing it, huh? And don't give me that 'I had to come to school' crap, cause I know you could've convinced your Mom to let you stay home!" he started following me into the crowd.

"What do you mean 'compete with a _video game_ for attention'?" He asked incredulously. I ignored him and kept walking until I came to a group of his 'fan-girls' and started talking to them rather animatedly. He knew I hated them, but he also knew that if I was blowing him off for them then he had done something seriously wrong. I knew he was mad at me. He kept coming and eventually stood in front of me.

"Hey, I asked you somethin', Sakura." He kept pestering. I kept ignoring him, just sidestepping him with a frown. I kept talking to the girls, pretending he wasn't there. He began to growl.

"Sorry about this." He muttered, and turned to other girls. "Well, me and my _girlfriend_ have to go now. Bye." He turned back to me. He picked me up and laid me over his shoulder and began walking away! I started screaming and kicking and scratching at him.

"Put me down!" I shrieked, and then realized what he'd said. "And I'm _not_ your girlfriend!" I shrieked. Not that I didn't want to be… But he kept silent. "Put me down!" I shrieked again. I pouted and stopped struggling, going limp and putting all my weight onto his shoulder. It didn't seem to faze him though. "Put me the fucking hell down or I will make sure you can never have children!"

It wasn't a valid threat, really. He knew I would never. He just chuckled and kept walking "Syaoran…" I said in a warning tone. He looked over his shoulder at me, but kept walking.

"What?"

"Put me down or I'll scream rape." I growled. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you honestly think anyone'll help you seeing you're with me?" He asked lightly. Damnit he had me there.

"If I scream loud enough." I persisted. He rolled his eyes and _finally_ put me down, forcing me to sit on a bench.

"Scream all you want. You know they can't hear us from here." I then noticed where we were. We were in a kind of garden, at the very edge of the grounds. We were _very_ far from the rest of the school. I've never tried screaming out here… I believed him when he told me no one could hear us from here. I scowled and folded my arms, glaring up at him.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" I asked. He sat next to me, glaring back and imitated me childishly.

"I. Want. To. Know. What. The. Fuck. This. Is. All. About!" He said clearly. I looked away.

"I already told you!" Yes, I did. But he cupped my chin with his hand and turned me to face him again.

"What?" Ohh, intelligent… "You've said things I never even _thought_ you'd say, so I want to know which parts you're talking about." I slapped his hand away, finally. I regretted it, too. I loved the spark of electricity that was there when we touched. But I never let it show.

"It's not my fault if that damn game turned your brain into a pile of mush." I spat out. He raised his eyebrows.

"And just what do you mean by that?" I snorted.

"You know exactly what I mean." I started to stand, but he pulled me back, making me fall into his lap.

"No, I don't. Care to explain?" He asked seriously. I shook my head violently, going slightly pink. He gave me a confused look. "Why not?" He asked. "And why the hell are you blushing?" He sounded quite bewildered. Should I tell him?

"Cause I don't wanna." Why bother telling him the truth? He would only laugh at me, anyway. "You're supposed to be intelligent. Figure it out. On both accounts." I tried to get up… but I tripped. He caught me and embraced me, chuckling. Oh my God I was embarrassed.

"You klutz… You're supposed to be the intelligent one." He smirked. "I'm supposed to be the goofy friend. Come on, everyone needs a goofy sidekick." He said smartly.

"Well maybe I should get a new one." I was refusing to look at him and was instead looking at a flower in the garden. "I'm sure Tomoyo wouldn't mind lending me Eriol for a few weeks." I said seriously. _Finally_, he snapped.

"_WHAT?_" He demanded at the top of his voice. I winced, but I don't think he noticed. I mean, he was yelling right in my ear!"_THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY HE'S GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU_!" I snorted.

"Since when do you decide who I'm friends with or not?" I challenged. Then, I got a wicked idea. "Hell, I might go hang with Katsu." He glared at me. That did the trick.

"Him either!" He declared. Hell, he probably _would_ stop them getting to me too. "And what do you mean 'since when do you decide who I'm friends with or not'? I've been around you long enough to know you'd rather him dead and buried centuries ago!"

"Well…" I said slowly, "Maybe I changed my mind." I was still staring at the flower. But I knew his eyes were wide by now.

"… You can't mean that." He pulled me closer to his chest. "What do you feel for him, anyway? And be honest with me!" I rolled my eyes, not even fighting back against his embrace. I mean, why bother? I'd never get away. And plus, it felt good.

"I thought you said you'd been around me long enough to know what I thought about him?" I perked up, realizing what he'd said. "And why do you care, anyway?" God-damnit! Why wouldn't I look away from that damn flower? As if reading my mind, he used one of his hands to make me look at him, while the other one kept me firmly pushed against his chest.

"Well, I _thought_ I knew!" He said exasperatedly. "Now you come up with that 'maybe I changed my mind' crap and I don't know anymore! And what the fucking hell do you mean 'why do I care'? Of course I care, Sakura! You're my gir-best friend!!" I rolled my eyes, not even bothering with his slip up.

"Well you didn't act like my best friend last night." I said stonily. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you mean by that? What have I done?" I started trying to push him away. Of course it was only half-hearted, so I failed miserably.

"You ignored me _all fucking night_ is what you've done!" I shouted. As if on cue, his face gave me a confused expression.

"Wha-?" He began, but I cut across him with a glare as I swatted his hand away from my chin again.

"I waited up on MSN to talk to you till eleven! _Eleven_! And you couldn't take half a fucking hour off that stupid game to talk to me!" He was still confused.

"How was I supposed to know?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah… and what else do I do of an afternoon, huh? Have a tea party?" He chuckled.

"You might…" He stopped at my glare. "… But I didn't even know you were home!" Yes. Yes he did. I _told_ him yesterday morning that I was going to be home that night.

"Psshh yeah right."

"Well, in case you have forgotten, you're not my next door neighbor." Duh. "You live in the other side of the river, you crazy girl." Duh again. Except for the crazy part, of course. "How was I supposed to know if you were home? It's not like I could go there and check!" Uh, that's a lie, too. I glared up at him again.

"Well, I thought you said you knew me. If you know me you should know that I'm home. Where else would I be?" I asked. He glared down at me. This must look very weird. A guy hugging a girl in a _very_ intimate pose, with the two glaring at each other in pure anger.

"For all I know you could be anywhere! It's not like I have you on GPS, you know!" I shrugged.

"Well… you should." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I poked my tongue out at him. He cocked an eyebrow at me, no longer glaring.

"With all the tongue-poking you do, I'm starting to think you actually want me to kiss you." He said lightly. I blushed faintly.

"What gives you that idea?" He smirked down at me. Argh! It was all too infuriating and endearing at the same time! I wish my mind would hurry up and decide! Was it irritating or cute when he smirked at me?

"Do I _have_ to remind you all the damn time? 'Don't poke it unless you wanna use it'…" I rolled my eyes at the memory. It was something that he'd said to me last year.

"It's not like you _would_ kiss me, anyway." I sighed. His eyes widened, before he grinned and began to chuckle.

"Is that so?" His voice was light. I shook my head slowly, looking down.

"Since when do _best friends_ kiss?" I pointed out. He smiled at me, making my heart flutter.

"Since when are we _just_ best friends?" I sighed.

"Since you're too lazy and or stupid to see-" I snapped my mouth shut and went bright red. "… Never mind." I said softly. He tiled his head in the cutest fashion possible.

"What was that?" I glared at him, still blushing. Damnit, why wouldn't it go away?

"I _said_ never mind. Now will you _please_ let me go?" I practically begged. His face turned serious.

"No. I won't let you go. And I meant before that." I felt myself turn bashful and looked down where my hands were kinda pressed against his chest.

"Don't worry about it. It's not important." I sighed. He cocked an eyebrow at me. Again. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

"You sure?" He said softly. "Cause I'm pretty sure I heard you say something like 'since you're too lazy and or stupid to see-'. I just don't get what I didn't see all this time." I muttered under my breath, feeling my face burn hotter every second. He brought his ear down to my mouth level.

"What was that?" I scrunched my face up and decided to get it over and done with. If I didn't do it now I never would.

"To see how I feel…" I said again. I tried to push him away, but I couldn't. His arms went limp around my waist before holding me to him gently. I could sense his confused frown without looking at him.

"Why do you say that… it's not like I don't _see_ what you feel. I just can't understand what I see. I _must_ need glasses. As in, coke-bottle glasses." He said with a thoughtful frown. "I guess I wouldn't see much with those anyway, but at least I wouldn't be wrong about something concerning you." He chuckled lightly. Tears pricked up in my eyes and my nose began to sting.

"Like I said, it's not important. Just let me go please." I begged, the first few tears beginning to fall. He saw them and sat down, bringing me with him to sit in his lap. He left one arm holding me and put the other to my face, drying my tears.

"Of course it's important. It's about you. Sakura… please don't cry." He begged. "What did I do this time?" I sniffled, burying my face in his chest as I curled my legs in his lap.

"We've been skimming around this friendship for too long. I don't know how you feel about me. And it kills me." I sobbed. His eyes widened.

"What? Why would you-?" His eyes grew even wider. "You mean…? No… You can't mean that… can you?" He looked at me hopefully as I sniffled again.

"Mean what?" He began to blush himself now.

"T-that… that you…" He trailed off. I looked down at him seriously.

"What?" He looked up at me seriously, but the cute blush didn't help it any.

"Please don't laugh if you don't. Promise?" I nodded.

"I promise." He took a deep breath.

"Sakura…" He looked me in my eyes seriously. Oh no. He wasn't… was he? "… You love me. Don't you?" He did. Oh my God. I stared at him for a few seconds, before bursting out into laugher. He started blushing like a tomato.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh!!" He frowned, taking his arms from my waist and crossing then while looking at the ground. "Forget it! I knew it was stupid, anyway!" He sighed. I shook my head, with my hair flying all over the place.

"It took you a bit, but I guess you're not as stupid as I thought." I grinned down at him. "You only said I couldn't laugh if it wasn't true!" His eyes were as large as dinner plates as he looked up at me.

"What?" I blushed, desperately trying to look anywhere but at him.

"You heard what I said." His hands cupped my face and I looked at him. He had a bright smile plastered across his face. His smile made my heart go about ten times faster than it already was.

"Say it again!" He said in a childish, happy voice.

"I said 'you're not as stupid as I thought'." I teased. He sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Not that part, Hun." My heart soared at the nickname. I cocked my head in a cute fashion like he had before, though I think mine was slightly cuter, cause my bangs fell into my eyes. And, let's face it, no matter _what _we do; girls _always _look cuter than guys.

"What part then?" He leaned closer to me, snaking his arms around me again.

"The part where you 'said' you loved me." I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that." He chuckled.

"I know. But you could, couldn't you?" I pretended to think.

"Platonically, yes." I teased. He pretended to think really hard as well. What came out of his mouth next made my heart stop.

"What if I told you that I love you as more than a friend?" I was stunned. There was no way… No! This was a dream! Well, if it was, then there was no harm in playing along. I'd only wake up in the end, anyway.

"Then I _might_ reconsider." I said in an airy, unconcerned voice. He chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

"Well… I love you, Sakura." My world was hazy. My face went pink as I looked him in the eyes. They were a deep, swirling amber. I felt myself getting lost in them. I snapped out of my trance with a blink.

"Well…" I paused, worrying him "I love you too, Syaoran." He smiled.

"Glad to finally know." I giggled, finally relaxing in his arms. He leant his head against mine, after kissing my forehead.

"Remember that field trip we made last year on your birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Let me give you a snippet of the memory: the class screaming '_KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!_' He blushed faintly.

"Well, then… do you remember what they did to us in the bus? The screaming part?" He chuckled at memory. Well, on that field trip, we were _almost_ forced to kiss. Well, we realized that they hadn't specified the kind of kiss, so he kissed my forehead. I was blushing all afternoon after that.

Well, we weren't really a special case. You see, the school trips are always the same. They _have_ to have a couple to piss off. Since it was my birthday and his had been just two days before, I think they actually thought of it as a birthday gift.

"The one where they were trying to _force_ us to kiss?" I laughed.

"Yeah. That one." We laughed at the memory. "We tricked them good, didn't we?"

"Yeah…" I was still confused. "But what about it?"

"Well, for once… I wished we weren't so smart." He grinned. "Secondly, hmm… I'd say my birthday, but that's too far away… uh… Christmas is coming… Care to give me a present?" I started to play dumb. I cocked my head to the side again and my bangs fell into my eyes yet again, but this time I added a pout as I creased my eyebrows in mock-confusion.

"What kind of present?" He gave a thoughtful frown.

"Hmmmm… I was thinking…" He snapped his fingers. "… I know!" He smirked at me teasingly. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me, leaning in closer to me again.

"I'll…" I paused "Have to think about it." I gave him yet another cheeky grin. He pouted again.

"Not funny." He said in a whiny voice "That's the second time you've hurt me today." I laughed.

"Well, I've decided already… so you didn't have to wait too long." I grinned. His face grew hopeful again.

"Do I get my present already? Yay!" We both chuckled. He was being s childish… but it was _way_ cute.

"You get it on one condition." I stuck up my index finger, waving it around as if talking to a naughty child. And he gave me a childish frown, as if to justify the action.

"What?" I had to bite my bottom lip to stop from laughing as I leant in to about two centimeters away from his face.

"Don't you _dare_ ignore me for Sora again." I mock-glared at him. "Or I'll have to break the disk." I threatened.

"So…" He said thoughtfully, "You're saying you'll break my KH2 disk if I ever 'ignore' you for Sora again – which I didn't! And you hurt me. _Twice_, might I remind you? But… You know what? I accept that. But I have a condition too; now you have to kiss me better." He smirked. I laughed on the outside, but I was trembling on the inside. What if he was playing a joke on me?

"Well, show me where it hurts." I instructed coyly. He smirked and tapped his lips.

"Right here."

"Well, I think I can do that for you." I leant in and kissed him quickly, before pulling away just as quickly. "Better now?" He was smiling goofily.

"Hmmm… a little. Not better yet, though. A little more?" I kissed him again, pulling away as soon as our lips had made contact.

"Better yet?"

"Damnit. Just kiss me." He leant in for another kiss. I felt him tensing his arms around my waist, holding me in place. I frowned.

"I already did. Twice, even." He smiled.

"No problem." He shrugged. "_I_ can kiss _you_ now." He pulled me closer and gave me a gentle kiss. I sighed, enjoying the feeling and wrapped my arms around his neck. Giving in completely, I leant in and began to softly move my lips against his. We pulled back after a few moments. "That's better." I giggled at his smile. "You never did answered me…" He trailed off, confusing me.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"You never told me if I'd get my present or not." I sighed in irritation.

"Do you _really_ need me to actually say 'yes'? Cause I think it's pretty obvious." He laughed.

"Sorry. You should know I love doing that. Besides… do you really hate Sora that much?" I pretended to think about the question.

"Well… only when he steals my boy- uh… I mean _best friend_ from me." He laughed at me.

"Oh really? Because I think you should thank him for that." What the… "After all, he did cause our 'fight'…" He rolled his eyes playfully. "… Which lead us to _our_ Kingdom Hearts." Ohmigosh! What a cute thing to say!

"Hmm… I guess…" I thought aloud. "I'll have to take extra care not to kill him when I get the game, then." We laughed. I felt his arms shift to a more comfortable place on my waist as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"I love you." I sighed when I pulled away. He kissed my forehead.

"And I love you, S-" He smirked "I was just about to say Sora, you know?" He laughed at my affronted expression. "Sorry about that. But you know me… I love you too, Sakura." I laughed and practically attached myself to him like a leech as I kissed him almost forcefully. He laughed lightly into the kiss.

"Don't kill me yet." He said when he pulled away. "We still have a lot to learn…" He let me imagine what that was, but I had a fair idea. The moment was shattered when I heard the warning bell ring in the background. I whined.

"I guess we should go to class now." But I still didn't move. And neither did he.

"We should, shouldn't we?" He chuckled. "Well, I have no class now. You can always ditch this class and stay here with me." He gave me a peck on the lips. I giggled.

"But I can't skip math…" The playful smirk on his face told me that he agreed, yet didn't care.

"I can tutor you later, you know?" He was desperate. If I wasn't going to be in trouble for being late I would have thought it hilarious that he was even offering. I rolled my eyes.

"Something tells me we wouldn't get very far." He cocked an eyebrow. That smirk still hadn't left.

"What makes you think that, Hun?"

"This." I kissed him, lingering before I quickly pulled away. "Now, since you carried me down here, you can carry me back up." I grinned cheekily. He chuckled at my suggestion.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He picked me up bridal style. Hell, it was more comfortable than the way he had brought me down here. "Though I'm still sad you ain't staying with me…" He said with a pout. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled into him.

"You'll get over it." He chuckled at me.

"Maybe… maybe not." He started walking back towards the school buildings. When he walked through the doors I could feel all eyes on us. I laughed.

"I can't even see and I have the feeling that people are staring at us."

"Let them stare." He laughed. "It's not like it's the first time they've seen something like this. We ain't corrupting their poor innocent minds so don't worry." He gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

"It's about freakin' time!" Some random kid from the grade above us yelled out from across the hall. I laughed along with everyone else in the hall.

"I must say I agree." I muttered into his ear. He laughed.

"Oh yeah? Better late than never!"

"Earlier the better!" We reached my classroom and I opened the door with one hand. "Well, this is my stop."

"Can I pick you up as soon as the bell rings?" He smirked playfully. I laughed, catching his pun.

"Sure you can. I have history next period." I squirmed in his arms. "Now can you put me down please?" He laughed at me.

"Sure. Sorry." He kissed me momentarily. "See ya later, sweetheart." I decided that I wasn't satisfied with that. And so, after he set me down and started to walk away, I pulled him back for a proper kiss. I felt him wrap his arms tightly and pull me closer, putting even more passion into the kiss. The class wolf whistled and applauded us. I just giggled and pulled away.

"I'll see you in an hour." I ran to my seat, waving goodbye when the bell for class rang. An hour was too _long_! He just smiled at me.

"I'll be here." He waved, before turning around and walking away. My class started up with excited chatter and gossip straight away. But I didn't pay any attention to it. I was too into my own little world to care.

"_I LOVE YOU, SAKURA_!" He yelled from the hall, a few seconds later. Well, if the rest of the school didn't know before, they most certainly did now. I took a deep breath. The people around me blocked their ears. Heh… I guess they remember how loud I can scream.

"_I LOVE YOU TOO, SYAORAN_!" I shouted from my seat. I giggled. Ok, so maybe I don't hate Sora _so_ much now…

* * *

**Did you like? Hehe I hope it was as fun for you to read as it was for us to write!**

**Review, I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
